The Dress
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: TEAM UMIZOOMI FIC! Geo spills his coffee when he sees Milli's new dress. ONESHOT INCEST dont like dont read. Please review


**This story contains smut and incest…don't like don't read ok? Why did you click on it if you find it wrong? I'm not interested in your mean comments about how "ooh, I would never to that to my brother/sister" because this story aint about you! I have brothers and I don't think about them like that at all, no ew. But people love who they love. Don't be a hater:P Anywho, my sister loves this show and I though Milli and Geo would make such a cute couple:3 In this fic Milli's 16 and Geo's 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Umizoomi**

This was not good…not good at all.  
I'd known about my…unbrotherly feelings towards Milli for a while now, but I'd never really thought about her _that_ way before. But right then…when she was wearing _that_ dress…it was hard to keep myself from throwing her on the floor and plunging myself into her.

This morning I'd been in the kitchen, making myself some coffee while Bot cleaned the living room. I'd heard before I'd seen her, her shoes clicking against the steps.

"Wow Milli! Beautiful dress!" Bot complimented her.

"Oh, thanks Bot," she giggled. I turned expecting to see one of those girly floral things she sometimes wore.

Holy fuck…

She was wearing a thick strapped hot pink dress that hit just below mid-thigh, with cut outs on her sides that stopped just before her belly button.

"Shit!" I hissed as I spilled the hot coffee over myself.

"Geo are you okay?" Milli ran over to me as I ripped off the shirt soaked with boiling liquid.

"I'm fine Mill," I said as she gripped my sides, running her fingers over the red patches of skin where I was burnt. She was a full foot and a half shorter than me. She really had no idea what she was doing to me…and why would she? She'd never expect her brother to want her the way I did.

"I'm gonna get you some ice," she turned towards the fridge, giving me a nice view of her barely covered ass. Oh god.

"Come on G, let's go get you a new shirt," she said before skipping up the stairs.

Oh shit. Milli, me, alone, room, gaaahhh! I followed reluctantly, trying to keep my thought off Milli and her stupid dress.

"Go sit on the bed while I get you a shirt," Milli said when we reached my room. I nodded and climbed onto the sheets, laying back and closing my eyes. Milli climbed up onto the bed and straddled my hips. I jerked my head up in shock, "What are you doing Mill?"

"Oh calm down, I'm just putting on the ice," she said leaning over me, her scarlet locks brushing against my stomach. I gasped as her fingers skimmed against the waistband of my jeans, feeling myself starting to harden.

"What's wrong?" she looked up, her brown orbs capturing my gaze.

"Um, nothing, it's just cold," I replied. She giggled lightly, her eyes lighting up and I couldn't help but smile back. Why did she have to be my sister? She was so beautiful and sweet and smart…how could I not love her? My hands travelled subconsciously to her hips, squeezing them lightly. She giggled again and sat up, bringing me with her.

"Feel better?" I nodded. My eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes again, which had now grown wide. Oh my god, she could feel my erection. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"What's that?" she squeaked, barely audible. I decided playing dumb would be best.

"What's what?" I replied nonchalantly, but I could feel myself blushing. Suddenly a little smirk appeared on her lips and her small hand moved to the bulge in my pants, stroking it through the denim. I groaned and threw my head back, letting the pleasure wash over me.

"This…" she grinned.

"God Mill, what are you doing to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about G…" she bit her lip. I couldn't take it; I leaned forward and crashed my lips into hers. Her hands left me to come and tangle in my bright blue hair as she moaned softly, moving her lips against mine, her tongue inside my mouth.

"How long have you felt like this," I gasped out as we pulled away.

"Um, a couple of months," she blushed deeply. It was just the cutest thing. "And you?"

"About a year now…Ahhh" I groaned as Milli ground her hips down onto mine, giggling at the reaction she was pulling from me. I slid my hands up her thighs, skimming my thumbs along the inside. Milli gasped this time letting her eyes slid shut and her mouth form a perfect 'o'. I kissed her neck, sliding my lips down her skin, nipping it gently, marking her as mine. My hands slid further up her thighs, but never quite touched her where she needed it the most.

"Geeeoo," she whined, tugging at my hair, "please!"

"Please what Mill?" I said, teasing her, never actually expecting an answer. But I got one.

"I want these fingers," she grabbed my hand and held it up in front of my face. "Inside me, pumping in and out until I come, because I'm telling you Geo, I really need a fucking orgasm from you right now!"

I groaned and felt myself grow even harder at her words, straining painfully against my jeans. My hands disappeared under her dress and pulled off her pink lacy panties. I ran my fingers along her folds, feeling how completely wet she was for me. She groaned and arched her back, begging me for more. I slipped one finger into her, then another, and started slowly thrusting them into her. Milli's eyes slid shut, the sounds she was making were so damn sexy, and I found myself going faster just to hear them more. She was panting now, her arms loped around my neck as she rode my fingers, bucking her hips forward. I could tell she was close…I angled my fingers so they would go deeper into her, and pressed my thumb to her clit. Milli's eyes flew open her back arched pressing her flush against me, and she kept moaning my name over and over as she came.

"Geo, Geo, Geo!"

As she came down from her orgasmic high, I kissed her softly and tenderly, pouring all my love for her into that one kiss. Suddenly she pulled away from me and stood up. I watched curiously as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles. She crawled back into my lap, now completely naked and pressed her tiny body against mine. I could feel her nipples harden against my bare chest, and I reached up to pinch the rosy peak. She moaned softly, and her hands moved down to unbutton my jeans and push them off my legs, leaving me in just a pair of blue boxers.

"Geo I need you…" Milli murmured, and she reached inside my boxers, her hand gripping my cock. I moaned and threw my head back against the pillow. Her hand was so small her fingers didn't even touch on the other side. Well that's an ego boost.

"Are you sure Mill?" I asked.

"Yes Geo, I love you."

"I love you too Milli," I said and kissed her. The kiss soon turned heated and she sank down on my length. Oh god it felt so warm and wet and tight, and we were soon flipped over, her leg hooked over my elbow as I plunged into her. Her beautiful red hair was spilled over my pillow, her screams of ecstasy echoed around my room. I found myself yelling her name hoarsely as I came, her walls clenching around me in her own orgasm.

**How was it? Do you love it? Hate it? Please review:D**


End file.
